Hunting knight
by Crossnoblebond
Summary: After Yuuki tribute her life for Kaname. She ends up alive near beacon. What will her second life be like. Watch as Yuuki restarts her life of tragedy to hope. She will meet with the cast of RWBY.
1. Where am I?

**A/N: A crossover that I think seems impossible. But I'll take shot at it. If it fails oh well. R&R**

* * *

**If the white rose petals open one by one, will the memories from those days revive?**  
**Illuminated by peace, the night that makes flowers bloom is sweet yet painful and becoming colorful**

**Like following a shining thread, time is flowing quietly**  
**While people stick to the movement of flow and ebb, they are reborn**

**Your smile is the warmth that melts my chest**  
**Like a faint dream that I had somewhere**  
**Even if the present moment is cut out by the setting sun**  
**Our shadows are overlapping**

**Like destinies that crossed each other, endless and far, boundless and deep**  
**I grasped it again and again, I lost it again and again- The fact that we were finally able to meet**  
**Like how the sky yearns for earth, the flowers wait for rain, and the night falls in love with tomorrow**  
**I yearned so much for the fact that two hearts were one**

**If we can relieve ourselves from our long slumber and meet tonight**  
**Then come on, let's dance in our rondo**

**Like moving through the passed days, the moon is tender and clouded**  
**And beyond my memories, love overflowed again**

**If I can walk through your time again, then I want to become a shadow and protect you**  
**Even if the wind, blowing blindly, estranges us, please don't forget about believing**

**Like an aimless sparkle, a fleeting wavering, and drifting illusions**  
**Even while I wandered, I finally made it to the place that won't change**  
**Even if the darkness steals away the sun, lies cry to sins, and the past splits apart the future**  
**As if I've been around, I'm certain that I chose this place**

**Like destinies that crossed each other, endless and far, boundless and deep**  
**I grasped it again and again, I lost it again and again- The fact that we were finally able to meet**  
**Like how the sky yearns for earth, the flowers wait for rain, and the night falls in love with tomorrow**  
**I yearned so much for the fact that two hearts were one**

**If the white rose petals scatter one by one, will we be dyed by the tender morning?**  
**And if I am reborn and I bloom in your chest, our love will become eternity**

* * *

That day has caused me to remember the time I ended my past life. It seems no pure bloods exist in this world. I'm to delegate to be violent. It seems in this world you have to be violent to survive. To think I had my scythe with me in this world. All I can think have been where I. Questions is filled my head and I ache in pain.

As the day past the girl was lying down near a tree in emerald forest. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing black high school clothing. It had crest on the shoulder side with a white rose.

The girl was tired and overheard growling near her. The sound gotten louder and louder and she stood up with her white scythe in hand.

All of a sudden a black looking bear with a red visor on its eye attack her.

She dodges it and jabbed her scythe in its head. The beast was slain and blood fell to the ground.

The girls initial thought was "Blood…must…drink…blood…" But she stops her urge for it.

She then left to find a school just like her owned in her past.

She realized she must suppress her lust for blood to stay here.

All of a sudden she bumped in someone by accident. She notices a man in green clothing, white hair, and sipping a cup of coffee.

The man spoke to the girl "You seem lost little lady. Need help?" The girl looked at the man for few moments to remember her past.

She knows if she responds to the man it would help. She acted as close to her human self in a happy tone. "Yes I need help sir. What place is this and what is this school?"

The man replied to her "The place we are in is Beacon academy. It's a school well know to accept students who wish to become a fine huntsmen and huntress. If you want to be accepted I'll gladly do so. You are talking to the headmaster of the school."

This surprised the girl and she spoke in desperate help. "Sir may I attend this school. Talk to me with personal questions first please."

The man said "You may join however follow me show me your weapon skills in combat." The girl followed him in hopes to bury her tragic past life.

She then thought of her message she gave to someone to pass it on to someone she cares for.

_"I want to give to you whom I love. The world that I saw when I was human."_

* * *

**Quietly flowing**  
**White**  
**Dried clouds pass by**  
**The ash-coloured me**  
**Just watched their vanishing**  
**Intently**

**Onto the castle of sand that I built**

**From gathering the stars**

**My tiny prayer**

**Falls**

**Waves that lay in waiting**

**Sweep you off your feet**

**A world of darkness**

**A world of silence**

**While the prayer that seems like it'll vanish soon**

**Is fanned by the world**

**Nevertheless, I continued to light it**

**While I messed up again and again**

**The waves that lay in waiting**

**Sweep away the castle of sand that I built**

**With chilled hands**

**To you**

* * *

**A/N: Short but forgive me. I need reviews for this to continue the story. Opening and Ending stuff is just me. To whom knows this good for you. But those that don't know just wait.**


	2. Proof of knighthood

**A/N: New chapter yup. I swear I'm waiting for a drawing of Yuki with Ruby with their awesome scythe's**

* * *

**If the white rose petals open one by one, will the memories from those days revive?**  
**Illuminated by peace, the night that makes flowers bloom is sweet yet painful and becoming colorful**

**Like following a shining thread, time is flowing quietly**  
**While people stick to the movement of flow and ebb, they are reborn**

**Your smile is the warmth that melts my chest**  
**Like a faint dream that I had somewhere**  
**Even if the present moment is cut out by the setting sun**  
**Our shadows are overlapping**

**Like destinies that crossed each other, endless and far, boundless and deep**  
**I grasped it again and again, I lost it again and again- The fact that we were finally able to meet**  
**Like how the sky yearns for earth, the flowers wait for rain, and the night falls in love with tomorrow**  
**I yearned so much for the fact that two hearts were one**

**If we can relieve ourselves from our long slumber and meet tonight**  
**Then come on, let's dance in our rondo**

**Like moving through the passed days, the moon is tender and clouded**  
**And beyond my memories, love overflowed again**

**If I can walk through your time again, then I want to become a shadow and protect you**  
**Even if the wind, blowing blindly, estranges us, please don't forget about believing**

**Like an aimless sparkle, a fleeting wavering, and drifting illusions**  
**Even while I wandered, I finally made it to the place that won't change**  
**Even if the darkness steals away the sun, lies cry to sins, and the past splits apart the future**  
**As if I've been around, I'm certain that I chose this place**

**Like destinies that crossed each other, endless and far, boundless and deep**  
**I grasped it again and again, I lost it again and again- The fact that we were finally able to meet**  
**Like how the sky yearns for earth, the flowers wait for rain, and the night falls in love with tomorrow**  
**I yearned so much for the fact that two hearts were one**

**If the white rose petals scatter one by one, will we be dyed by the tender morning?**  
**And if I am reborn and I bloom in your chest, our love will become eternity**

* * *

As the two walk inside the school training class the man asked the girl her name.

"What is your name dear?" The girl thought in her head "Hmm my name? Should I even use my name? I might as well. This new world is different."

The girl then spoke to the man "My name is Yuki Kuran." Then Yuki asked the headmaster "How about your name headmaster?"

The man spoke in a trilled tone "The name is Ozpin, Yuki." Ozpin then said to her "Yuki why did you come here to beacon?" Yuki said "I have my reasons headmaster. Now may I show you my weapon skills?"

Ozpin decided she fights against Beowulf's in the empty classroom.

Yuki waited for Ozpin to come back with Beowulf's in a large cage. Yuki looked around the room to see it look like cross academy to her.

Ozpin arrived with the Beowulf's in the cage. When Yuuki saw the grim she then thought "These things? Okay."

Ozpin then looked at Yuki to tell her something "Ms. Kuran these are grims. Monsters of darkness and hunters must eliminate them." Yuki heard the Beowulf's growling at her.

Yuuki then grabbed her weapon from the side of her skirt. Ozpin looked at the weapon Yuki had.

Ozpin thought "Just that?" All of a sudden her weapon extended into a twenty centimeter rod. Ozpin was amazed by this and release the 20 Beowulf's.

Ozpin stood by the door in case he gets in the way of Yuki Kuran. Five Beowulf's circled Yuki the rest waited to see her actions.

Yuki looked at the current situation, she felt furious as to why the grim circled her. She knows she is a good fighter. Yuki looked at the Beowulf's eye to see no emotions in their eyes.

Yuki decides to jab her rod on the ground. The rod then flash lighting around it and targeted the five Beowulf's. Ozpin was shock to see what just happen.

Yuki removed her rod from the ground and hit the other five Beowulf's charging at her. Blood was stained on the rod when Yuki jabbed in to the Beowulf's chest.

Yuki suppress her vampire intention for blood. This enraged the ten other Beowulf's in grief of their fallen brethren. Yuki notice the ten Beowulf's charging at her and thought of a plan.

Yuki then had red and black butterfly wings sprouting from her back. Yuki then jump up to avoid the charge. Yuki then threw her rod to the group of Beowulf's.

Lighting surge the ground to electrify all the Beowulf's who were paralyzed. Yuki descended to the ground and grab her rod. The Beowulf's screamed at Yuki while her rod transform into a scythe.

The top her rod became the sickle of the scythe. Yuki's butterfly wings vanish and she ran to the remaining Beowulf's. She ripped each Beowulf in half each gushing out blood. Yuki put her weapon back in its original state.

The array of blood around Yuki made her vampire self run wild. Yuki was able to come back to her senses.

Yuki just took a small portion of blood to her hand and suck on it. Ozpin was amazed at Yuki's skill but notice her odd behavior with the smell of blood.

Yuki got up and looked at Ozpin. Yuki took deep breaths to calm down. Ozpin notice Yuki's vampire fangs. Ozpin mistook Yuki as a bat Faunus.

Ozpin then spoke to Yuki "Excellent fine work Ms. Kuran you are now accepted to Beacon academy. But may I ask are you familiar with teams?"

Yuki was relaxed and spoke "I'm familiar with working in teams, but why?"

Ozpin spoke as he finishes his coffee "In this academy you will be put into teams consisted of four people, since you seem to be qualified to be in one team. I'll be pairing you up with the first year student's. The team you will be within the next four year is team RWBY." Yuki was surprised to hear that.

Ozpin then said "I will be escorting you to the dorm of this team."

* * *

**Quietly flowing**  
**White**  
**Dried clouds pass by**  
**The ash-coloured me**  
**Just watched their vanishing**  
**Intently**

**Onto the castle of sand that I built**

**From gathering the stars**

**My tiny prayer**

**Falls**

**Waves that lay in waiting**

**Sweep you off your feet**

**A world of darkness**

**A world of silence**

**While the prayer that seems like it'll vanish soon**

**Is fanned by the world**

**Nevertheless, I continued to light it**

**While I messed up again and again**

**The waves that lay in waiting**

**Sweep away the castle of sand that I built**

**With chilled hands**

**To you**

* * *

**A/N: This is so like the red trailer but not. Another thing Yuki will act like half her human self. The other half is her vampire self. Okay it seems like Yuki is OOC but I don't know. I'm just love the idea if these story's colliding. Now Yuki will meet team RWBY.**


	3. New friends?

**A/N: Somewhat interactions. Enjoy! Rate, Review, and Comment **

* * *

**If the white rose petals open one by one, will the memories from those days revive?**  
**Illuminated by peace, the night that makes flowers bloom is sweet yet painful and becoming colorful**

**Like following a shining thread, time is flowing quietly**  
**While people stick to the movement of flow and ebb, they are reborn**

**Your smile is the warmth that melts my chest**  
**Like a faint dream that I had somewhere**  
**Even if the present moment is cut out by the setting sun**  
**Our shadows are overlapping**

**Like destinies that crossed each other, endless and far, boundless and deep**  
**I grasped it again and again, I lost it again and again- The fact that we were finally able to meet**  
**Like how the sky yearns for earth, the flowers wait for rain, and the night falls in love with tomorrow**  
**I yearned so much for the fact that two hearts were one**

**If we can relieve ourselves from our long slumber and meet tonight**  
**Then come on, let's dance in our rondo**

**Like moving through the passed days, the moon is tender and clouded**  
**And beyond my memories, love overflowed again**

**If I can walk through your time again, then I want to become a shadow and protect you**  
**Even if the wind, blowing blindly, estranges us, please don't forget about believing**

**Like an aimless sparkle, a fleeting wavering, and drifting illusions**  
**Even while I wandered, I finally made it to the place that won't change**  
**Even if the darkness steals away the sun, lies cry to sins, and the past splits apart the future**  
**As if I've been around, I'm certain that I chose this place**

**Like destinies that crossed each other, endless and far, boundless and deep**  
**I grasped it again and again, I lost it again and again- The fact that we were finally able to meet**  
**Like how the sky yearns for earth, the flowers wait for rain, and the night falls in love with tomorrow**  
**I yearned so much for the fact that two hearts were one**

**If the white rose petals scatter one by one, will we be dyed by the tender morning?**  
**And if I am reborn and I bloom in your chest, our love will become eternity**

* * *

As Ozpin escorted Yuki to the dorms he felt a tug on his arm. Ozpin turn around and it was Yuki who did that.

Yuki spoke to Ozpin "Headmaster before I enter their room. I have to tell you something."

Ozpin then replied Yuki "What is that something?"

Yuki sighed and spoke "Keep it a secret please headmaster."

Ozpin replied Yuki "I promise beyond my behalf."

Yuki spoke "I'm not from this world. But surprisingly I'm alive. I'm supposed to be dead. I'm a vampire that always trusts blood, if the school is able to provide blood packs it will calm me down my trust of blood. The weapon I use is a weapon to kill vampires where I once lived before. I might end up turning someone to a vampire if I don't drink blood. Another thing is I may look like a sixteen year old but I'm not. I'm at least one thousand years old. But vampires can never age or die except if it's a weapon like mines. My family is the leader of the vampires but not anymore. As of now tell no one about what I mention to you. My life was already tragic enough."

Yuki then moved away from Ozpin who was stunned hearing this. Ozpin then continue to escort Yuki to the dorm room. As they got there they over heard someone weeping in sadness.

Ozpin notice it was a rabbit Faunus. Yuki felt bad for the girl and ran to her. Ozpin was about to stop Yuki but watch as the events unfold.

Yuki ran to the girl with brown hair and bunny ears wearing school attire. Her name is Velvet Scarlatina. Yuki felt bad for Velvet "You poor thing who did this to you?" Velvet's hands and face had burses. She curled herself in a ball and spoke "It was Cardin Winchester. Please help me."

Yuki help Velvet up and walk to Ozpin who was waiting. The two girls walk and Velvet ask Yuki a question "What's your name never seen you before?"

Yuki responded haply to Velvet. "I'm Yuki Kuran, nice to meet ya."

Velvet was shy to respond to Yuki and said "I'm…Velvet…Scarlatina…"

Yuki spoke to the shy Velvet "What a nice name you have." Velvet spoke "Um thanks…" Ozpin was intrigue what Yuki did, she help a Faunus.

The girls reach Ozpin and Ozpin asked Velvet what happen. Velvet explains it to Ozpin and said something.

"I will have a word with him Ms. Scarlatina. But talk with Glynda Goodwitch about it further. I'm helping this new student to meet team RWBY."

Velvet departed ways from Ozpin and Yuki. Ozpin and Yuki reached the dorm of team RWBY. Yuki decided to knock so Ozpin can introduce her to team RWBY.

The two heard someone say something beyond the door.

"Ruby get the door someone is knocking on it." The angered voice was cut off by a cheerful tone voice.

"Weiss I got the door." Ozpin and Yuki notice it was a girl with yellow hair.

Ozpin spoke to the girl "Ms. Xiao Long please get your team mates and team leader here. You have a new teammate for the year."

Yuki saw a girl wearing red black gothic like clothing with reddish black hair. She notices a girl wearing a light blue skirt with a white hair tied in a ponytail with a white tiara. But she's surprise to see a girl wearing a female like butler clothing with a black bow on her black hair.

The four girls were surprised to see a new student. Ozpin then spoke to team RWBY.

"This girl is Yuki Kuran she is the new student to beacon. Please introduce yourself to her. Afterwards I'll be leaving to care for other things."

Yuki then looked at Ozpin and spoke "After you leave remember about my medical condition."

Team RWBY was jaw drop hearing this.

Ozpin then said "Okay I'll do that first as promise Ms. Kuran." The girls spoke in order as the team name suggests.

"I'm Ruby Rose."

"I'm Weiss Schnee."

"I'm Yang Xiao Long."

"I'm Blake Belladonna."

Ruby then said "This is team RWBY nice to meet you Yuki Kuran. I hope we become friends." Ozpin then left to get what Yuki requested. Yuki was feeling happy in hopes to ease her past life.

Team RWBY was surprised to see a new student. The five girls then went inside the room to talk to one another. Ruby was so eager to know what Yuki's weapon was.

"Yuki what's your weapon I'm dying to know?" Yuki notice Ruby's puppy eyes and smiled to her.

"I'll be glad to show it to you guys." Yuki got her weapon in its unexpanded form. Weiss then gave a smirk to Yuki.

"Why would have your weapon by your thigh?"

Yuki replied the heiress "I put it their in case I'm in a bad situation." Yuki then held on the rod and it extended to a scythe.

Ruby reacted in happy way. "Your weapon seems like it's cool but does it have a name?"

Yuki replied Ruby "It's called the Artemis." Ruby then said "That's a cool name for a weapon."

Yang then questioned Yuki. "Do you have a semblance?"

Yuki was frozen and spoke "What is a semblance?"

This surprised team RWBY with one word "WHAT!"

Weiss then spoke "If you don't know what a semblance is then you don't know what an aura is." Ruby decided something "Let me unlock her aura."

Yuki puts her Artemis away and spoke "If you are talking about power I do have power."

Blake then asked Yuki "What would that be?" Yuki decided to show it to them.

Yuki stomped her foot on the ground and it caused their dorm room window to shatter. This scared team RWBY. Yuki bloody butterfly wings sprouted from her back. Yuki jumped a little to show she can fly. Yuki then stop as her bloody butterfly wings vanish.

Yang made a conclusion of Yuki's semblance "Your semblance deals with blood and speed right?" Yuki then replied Yang.

"You're missing one that I did not show you." Weiss then said "What would that be?"

Yuki replied the heiress. "Healing, but it requires me to use blood." This shocks them and decided to change the topic.

Weiss asked a question to Yuki "Judging by how you use your aura. That's very inhuman of you to do that. By a chance are you a Faunus?" Weiss was giving death glares to Yuki.

Yuki was dumb about what a Faunus was and said "What is a Faunus sorry I really don't know." Weiss was surprised to hear this and said "Are you kidding me how do you not know what a Faunus is."

Blake was defending Yuki "Weiss cut her some slack if she doesn't know then its okay. " Yuki looked at Blake's bright yellow eyes and looked to see what a Faunus was.

It amazed they were like vampires trying to fit in human society. Yuki made a big sigh and feel to the ground. This made Yang freak out "Are you okay?"

Yuki saw each girl's life just by looking at their eyes. Yuki then fell asleep on the ground. Team RWBY decided not to disturb Yuki's sleep.

* * *

**Quietly flowing**  
**White**  
**Dried clouds pass by**  
**The ash-coloured me**  
**Just watched their vanishing**  
**Intently**

**Onto the castle of sand that I built**

**From gathering the stars**

**My tiny prayer**

**Falls**

**Waves that lay in waiting**

**Sweep you off your feet**

**A world of darkness**

**A world of silence**

**While the prayer that seems like it'll vanish soon**

**Is fanned by the world**

**Nevertheless, I continued to light it**

**While I messed up again and again**

**The waves that lay in waiting**

**Sweep away the castle of sand that I built**

**With chilled hands**

**To you**

* * *

**A/N: I'm trilled most of you readers favorite this story. Till next chapter folks.**


	4. Night freetime

**A/N: I finally took some time to type this. Sorry for the long hitas readers. Any way Rate, Review, and comment. Enjoy!**

* * *

**If the white rose petals open one by one, will the memories from those days revive?**  
**Illuminated by peace, the night that makes flowers bloom is sweet yet painful and becoming colorful**

**Like following a shining thread, time is flowing quietly**  
**While people stick to the movement of flow and ebb, they are reborn**

**Your smile is the warmth that melts my chest**  
**Like a faint dream that I had somewhere**  
**Even if the present moment is cut out by the setting sun**  
**Our shadows are overlapping**

**Like destinies that crossed each other, endless and far, boundless and deep**  
**I grasped it again and again, I lost it again and again- The fact that we were finally able to meet**  
**Like how the sky yearns for earth, the flowers wait for rain, and the night falls in love with tomorrow**  
**I yearned so much for the fact that two hearts were one**

**If we can relieve ourselves from our long slumber and meet tonight**  
**Then come on, let's dance in our rondo**

**Like moving through the passed days, the moon is tender and clouded**  
**And beyond my memories, love overflowed again**

**If I can walk through your time again, then I want to become a shadow and protect you**  
**Even if the wind, blowing blindly, estranges us, please don't forget about believing**

**Like an aimless sparkle, a fleeting wavering, and drifting illusions**  
**Even while I wandered, I finally made it to the place that won't change**  
**Even if the darkness steals away the sun, lies cry to sins, and the past splits apart the future**  
**As if I've been around, I'm certain that I chose this place**

**Like destinies that crossed each other, endless and far, boundless and deep**  
**I grasped it again and again, I lost it again and again- The fact that we were finally able to meet**  
**Like how the sky yearns for earth, the flowers wait for rain, and the night falls in love with tomorrow**  
**I yearned so much for the fact that two hearts were one**

**If the white rose petals scatter one by one, will we be dyed by the tender morning?**  
**And if I am reborn and I bloom in your chest, our love will become eternity**

* * *

Beacon students were already asleep except Yuki Kuran. Team RWBY were surprised Yuki was still sleeping.

Yuki got up from her sleep to see her teammates sleeping on bunk beds. Yuki was surprised they were dangerous. Yuki notice a large box in the dorm room where the window is. She opens it to see it's for her.

Yuki notice it was red can bottles. Yuki grabbed one of it to check it. The bottle had letters on it. Yuki read it as she left team RWBY's dorm. "Use in case of emergency." Yuki was surprised this is for blood Trans fusion.

Yuki walk out of the dorms to see a weapon she notices. In surprise it was her husband's gun.

"Why is bloody rose here? I thought it burned with the furnace." Memories rushed through her head. Yuki remembers a white haired boy pointing a gun at her.

She remembers the word's he gave her "You are not the Yuki I know. Get out of my sight you damn vampire." Yuki flashback ended their as she put bloody rose in her pocket.

Yuki then set of to Beacon's library. Yuki was lucky because there was a night shift librarian. She enters the gigantic library to search for some historical books.

Yuki was looking for a book about Faunus, grim, and history in Vytal. Yuki wanted to know about those things. She was able to find the books she wanted to read for the night.

Yuki stayed in the library to read the books. The library was silent but that did not stop the gentle princess. Whenever she trusts for blood she sips the can. Yuki was reading about the history of human life. Yuki was amazed at the amount of information she was reading.

What surprised her was dust. Material used in everyday lives. Yuki know her weapons don't manifest dust. Yuki stop reading for a few minutes to check the magazine of bloody rose. The silver M9 pistol mags had an infinite sign on it. To her disbelief this was real enough to her. The mag had bullets but they never came out.

Yuki gave up and puts it back in her pocket. She then continues reading the rest of the books. Yuki by far was not tired reading the books.

Yuki whisper some words out as she got to the last book. "Faunus an equal being's to my own race vampires." Yuki then opened the book and started reading it.

Suddenly Ozpin and Glynda came in the library to check on it. The librarian greeted them as Ozpin sip his coffee. Glynda notice Yuki and spoke to Ozpin "Headmaster is this student you were telling me about?"

Yuki did not hear the conversation as she was warp up reading the book of Faunus.

Ozpin answered the curious teacher "That girl is the one I spoke to you of.

She seems to be well taught huntress, but lacks one thing." Glynda spoke "What would that be headmaster?"

Ozpin spoke "As you can see she seems physical okay, but her medical condition requires her to drink blood."

Glynda then spoke thinking Ozpin was suspicious "What does that have to deal with anything?"

Ozpin spoke yet again "Her lust for blood makes her have the urge to bite someone. Luckily she seems to maintain it." Glynda then felt annoyed and raised her voice to Ozpin.

"I don't believe you headmaster show me proof of this. I can only assume she is like Velvet." Ozpin got his scroll out and found a video a few hours ago recorded in the training room.

Ozpin fast forward it to the part Yuki showed some odd behavior. Glynda look closely to be in shock and gave the scroll back to Ozpin.

Glynda then thought of something "She's not a Faunus or a human what is she?" Ozpin snap Glynda out of her thoughts.

"I'll put to say she is from the stories of vampires. But she does not get affected by the sun. To think vampires exist." Ozpin then walk out of the library to get some sleep.

Yuki finish reading the book at gave it back to the librarian. Yuki grabbed her bottle that still had blood to drink.

It was about two o' clock in the morning. As Yuki left the school she looked at the distorted moon. Yuki pulled the Artemis rod out in its scythe form.

She went to the closest tree to cut it down to carve out eight wooden beams to make a better bunk bed for team RWBY.

Yuki spoke in happiness "Wow I got better at carving stuff." Yuki grabbed the eight beams and headed to her dorm. When she got there everyone was still asleep.

She laid the wooden eight beams under Weiss's bed. Afterwards she drank the whole can of blood and threw it in the trash can. Yuki then took out bloody rose and place it by the books.

Yuki decided to pick a book to read for the next few hours. She laid back to rest on the box of blood can's.

In the next few hours everyone woke up early to see Yuki reading. The person to react first was Blake "You're up early?"

Yuki replied the confused Blake "I was awake from last night."

Blake mouth open in shock and woke up the rest of team RWBY.

"Are you kidding me YUKI!?"

* * *

**Quietly flowing**  
**White**  
**Dried clouds pass by**  
**The ash-coloured me**  
**Just watched their vanishing**  
**Intently**

**Onto the castle of sand that I built**

**From gathering the stars**

**My tiny prayer**

**Falls**

**Waves that lay in waiting**

**Sweep you off your feet**

**A world of darkness**

**A world of silence**

**While the prayer that seems like it'll vanish soon**

**Is fanned by the world**

**Nevertheless, I continued to light it**

**While I messed up again and again**

**The waves that lay in waiting**

**Sweep away the castle of sand that I built**

**With chilled hands**

**To you**

* * *

**A/N: Yuki being Yuki I think. Yes I know Blake would not react like that. Till next chapter.**


End file.
